1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel and a panel structure. More specifically, the invention relates to a panel and a panel structure constructed of block members, such as glass bricks or glass blocks, and support members, being suitable for a partition between constructive elements or a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, such panel is constructed by stacking glass blocks within a frame, for example, of aluminum, with adhesive such as joint sealant being interposed between the glass blocks. Alternatively, such panel is constructed by stacking glass blocks directly on a portion of a constructive element, with adhesive such as joint sealant being interposed between the glass blocks.
It is noted, however, that, with the above mentioned panel, adhesive material is required so as to cause the glass blocks to be secured to one another. This requires a long period of time of aging for adhesive material to be cured so that construction period is undesirably extended. Moreover, it is also disadvantageous since constructive element and its periphery are easily contaminated by joint sealant when it is used. It is specifically noted that such panel using a frame cannot easily accommodate alteration of its size, when it is desired to change the size of the panel in relation to the constructive element.
In order to solve the above problems, various proposals have been made heretofore. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-3384 discloses a screen utilizing a glass panel, and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-30739 discloses a glass block panel.
The former Publication proposes a panel unit including a pair of gratings or lattices of synthetic resin having recessed portions in the inner surface thereof, and a plurality of glass plates fitted within the recessed portions and clamped by the gratings. Each end of the unit is engaged in an engagement groove of a pair of each of upstanding support columns disposed opposite ends of the panel unit.
According to the above panel unit, the glass plates are clamped by the pair of gratings, so that it is possible to completely obviate adhesive such as joint sealant. Construction period may be shortened and contamination of a constructive element and its periphery may be avoided.
It is noted, however, that a size of such panel unit is fixed. Thus, it is impossible for a particular panel unit to be changed in size, though assemblage of plurality of such panel units may be changed in size. Hence, application of such panel unit is limited. Furthermore, the glass plates are simply clamped by the pair of gratings, so that support strength for the glass plates becomes lower at the central portion of the panel unit. This causes dropping out of the glass plates from the gratings when high vibration and/or mechanical shock are applied to the gratings.
It is contemplated that the gratings be constructed of a casting, instead of a synthetic resin material. This may solve the above problems, but another problem would be caused that fabrication is restricted due to extremely Increased weight of such gratings.
The latter Publication discloses a glass block panel for the purpose of natural illumination. The glass block panel includes a frame of an aluminum material. Vertical bars and horizontal bars are disposed within the frame. A plurality of glass blocks are disposed between the frame and the vertical and horizontal bars and/or between the vertical bars and the horizontal bars, with a rubber packing being interposed between the glass blocks and the bars and the frame. The frame, the vertical bars and the horizontal bars are secured together at appropriate connection portions by screws.
According to the above-mentioned glass block panel, adhesive such as joint sealant may be completely obviated, as in the case of the former Publication. Thus, construction period may be reduced, and contamination of a constructive element and its periphery may be avoided. Furthermore, breakage due to vibration and/or mechanical shock may be prevented.
It is noted, however, that a rubber packing is needed to be interposed between the glass block and the frame, the vertical bars and the horizontal bars. This makes assembling work complicated, thus reducing operation efficiency. It is particularly noted that the portions of the frame, the vertical bars and the horizontal bars confronting to the glass blocks are configured so as to correspond to the peripheral configuration of a particular glass block, so that it is impossible to use other glass blocks having the same outer dimension but different peripheral configuration. This is disadvantageous in terms of compatibility.